Professionalism
by goldencalzona
Summary: A woman and her 3 years old child get into a car crash and they're being taken care of by Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Arizona Robbins, the head of pediatric surgery is having the time of her life and is looking for nothing serious but when she meets the mother of her patient, she's fighting so hard to stay professional.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **I'm trying something and if you like it i'm very very happy! It might be pretty lame at first but it's actually gonna be pretty good. You're going to understand the rating M soon enough.**

 **Also, I DO NOT own these characters, and this is only fanfiction.**

/

Someone pages me 911 and I'm running as fast as I can trying not to stumble.

"What do we have?", I immediately ask when I get to the room.

"32 years old women and a 3 years old child got into a car accident. The mother is in another room and she's going to be okay." I nod and take a look at the brown haired kid lying in front of me covered in blood.

How come someone so young and so innocent can deserve anything like this?

After a 2,5h surgery I'm so tired and my shift is finally over. I'm supposed to meet Kate at Joe's in 20 minutes and i need to take a shower before that.

"Robbins, you going to speak to the mother?", Karev yells after me and i stop.

Damn it. I almost forgot.

"Uhm yeah, is it okay if you go and tell her there's nothing to worry and I'll come in a minute?" I ask and Alex nods. This gives me time to text Kate and apologize for being late.

This isn't like me. Forgetting things. Being late. No, not really. It's just a bad week even though it's only Tuesday. Who knows if the child i just operated is going to survive. To be honest, who knows if I'm going to walk across the street later this night and get hit by a car because that's how life works. You may never know when something big happens.

You may never know when you see your friend last time, or when you take your last breathe. That's why I'm trying to enjoy my life as much as I can. With Kate. Tonight.

Ever since my brother died I realized that's what life's about. You must have fun and do the things that make you happy. It took me a long time to understand what it means, but now I think I know.

I don't date. Nope, I just have fun. It's not like I'm sleeping with the people in the hospital in on-call rooms. Well I might sleep with people who work in the hospital, but I have my limits too.

No on-call rooms and definitely nothing serious, because I don't need anything serious in my life right now. Who knows if I'll ever need.

I text her:

sorry, i'm gonna be about 20 minutes late. i'll make it up to you though…

I smile big after I send the text and give my self a high five in my mind. Nice one Robbins.

I quickly put the phone away and go meet the parent of the child.

It's well practiced protocol what i do when i get in. If she's crying, I'm going to give her some time but i introduce myself and probably shake hands with her. If she's calm, I'm still introducing myself and shaking hands with her but i'm being much faster.

I walk in to the room, what's given to her. Karev turn around to see me and nod at me and then lefts the room. The person who appears behind him, sitting on the bed looks breathtakingly amazing. Her dark brown hair is a bit of curly and messy, she's still wearing her personal clothes on, even though they have some blood on them.

I feel like I'm going to freeze. Did i freeze? She nods at me and offers her hand to shake mine. It takes me a moment to realize this is the part where i say who I am.

"Dr. Robbins, your daughter's doctor", I introduce and shake her hand. I feel my breath getting heavy when i feel her warm hand against mine. Something feels strange in my stomach. She softly shakes my hand and says:

"Callie Torres", she almost whispers. Her voice is like music and i feel myself biting my teeth together. She's so incredible beautiful. More than that. Her brown eyes look so bright under the lights.

You're freezing again, _pull yourself together Arizona._

"My colleague just told you everything you needed to know, I suppose, but is there anything you want to ask?" I quickly peep and hope she doesn't notice the change in my tone.

She looks at her hands and shakes her head.

"I-I just don't know how this is possible. H-how something.. Something like this can happen to anyone?" She starts.

I'm not sure if she's talking to me or herself but I'm listening. Just when I'm about to tell her these kind of things happen she continues:

"The car just came out of nowhere. I was looking at the road, I swear. Th- The police said he was drunk but what if it still was my fault? What if my little girl is in there, dying, because of me?"

A small tear drops from her eye and she quickly wipes it away. She looks like she's ashamed to be crying in front of me and I just want to hold her. It's okay to hold patients and their parents, well sometimes, but I feel like I'm taking an advantage of her.

Not just because she's just unbelievable beautiful and probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but also because she's upset.

So, I just try to put words together and start:

"I know it might feel like it's your fault, but you know what? If the guy drove the car when he was drunk, it can't be your fault. You're too upset to see the whole picture and i totally get it, but don't blame yourself. I'm doing my best for your child." I try to sound as comforting i can but even god knows I'm not good at handling situations like this.

"Sofia", she whispers and i lift my eyebrows in confusion.

"Her name is Sofia", she explains and looks into my eyes for the first time. Don't. Freeze.

I give her a tiny smile and say: "I'm doing my best for Sofia."

She tries to smile back but I can see how she's trying not to fall apart in front of me. I know I'm supposed to go now. This is the part where i leave and she cries for hours until they let her see her daughter. This is the part where I'm suppose to be professional and not think about what i want.

But just when I'm about to tell her that I need to see more patients, i open my mouth: "Do you have any family members that could come see her, while you maybe get some food or go home and get something you need?"

There goes the professionalism. She shakes her head. "It's only me and Sofia. Her dad is dead and I haven't spoken to my parents since I moved out." She sighs and rests her face on her hands. I'm not sure if she's crying or trying not to cry.

I look at the clock and it's already 22:45. Damn it. I'm supposed to be at Joe's in 15 minutes and I haven't taken the shower yet.

"They aren't gonna let me see Sofia tonight. Not yet. They said she might still need a surgery if something goes wrong." She starts again and I focus on her again.

I nod. "I know it doesn't feel right, uhm.. It's not right and i wish i could do something about it but i can't." I explain.

Her eyes meet mine and i feel shivers up and down my spine. The silence settles down and we hear some other patient behind the curtain snoring loudly.

She needs to be somewhere where she's alone. She needs time.

I guess her mind is already drifting away, far away from where she is, because her eyes seem so empty.

"Can you sleep here?", I ask before i realize it was out of line kind of question. She quickly comes back from her thoughts and looks confused, but says: "I don't think so. I just need to see she's okay, and I can't sleep when someone snores".

"I-I'd really let you meet your daughter, but there's just a lot of doctors and other patients and-"

"I know, but i appreciate the thought Dr. Robbins."

And the shivers come back for one more time. This time my mind is drifting. I'm not sure should i focus on the fact that she seems so strong even though she's living a nightmare or on the fact how i'd love to hear her calling me Dr. Robbins other situations.

Pull. Yourself. Together. Now.

"Uhm but I can help you with the sleeping", I start.

She looks very confused and when i understand how i started my sentence i feel my cheeks blushing. "I mean there are these on-call rooms we have for doctors and nurses, but i know a few of them what people don't really use so you can sleep there?" I quickly add.

If i get caught I'm so screwed. So so screwed.

"I don't know, it sounds like it's not allowed and the last thing i wanna do is to be-" She tries to mumble but i interrupt her: "No! You really need to sleep and it's so close to your daughters room. I have a morning shift so i can just wake you up", i try to convince her. I know Alex did this once too, so i can always drag him down with me if something goes wrong.

She slowly nods and i lead her to the on-call room. I open the door and start explaining: "So there are two beds, and a toilet is here", i point her the other door in the room.

"You don't really need to be scared that someone will come here, because when people use on-call rooms, they prefer the ones with double beds instead of bunk beds like this room has", I continue. Just when i finish my sentence i understand what i just said and i immediately want to take it back.

"Wait do you mean that doctors actually..?" She asks me right away, but i'm not sure if she's terrified or amused. I wanna slap my face so hard but instead of actually doing it i try to stay calm. "Uhm, no, my point was just..."

"Yeah i get it", she laughs a little even though her eyes seem so tired and sad. I wish i could make her feel better, but i know the only thing she needs right now is her daughter to feel better.

I close the door behind us and look at the clock.

22:52.

"So uhm, Thank you-" She starts but i quickly add: "Arizona."

"Arizona", she repeats and i'm biting my teeth together once again.

"But I'll wake you up and if everything happens with Sofia, I'll let you know. Just try to sleep", I tell her and grab the door handle.

"I really appreciate this, Arizona", i hear a voice behind me and let go of the door handle for a second. I turn around and look into her eyes not being sure what to do so i just end up giving her a small smile.

"Good night", I say and leave her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

I hear the clock ticking. It has a steady rhythm. What ever happens time has a steady rhytm. Time's the only thing that has a steady rhytm. But nothing else in this world - nothing else has a steady rhytm. It all happens in waves. Big waves, small waves, who's counting? You can't even tell when one wave is over because the other one is already coming.

Apparently I was pregnant for my bestfriend after one drunk night. The night was supposed to be a small wave, but a few weeks after, I understood it was one of the biggest ones in my life. Tom, the father of the child was a good man and a great father. The day he died on a play crash - I really thought the day was just a small wave, but after the phone call I realized it was a whole tsunami.

We weren't in love - never were. We were bestfriends but Sofia was our child and we loved her together. When my 9 months old Sofia lost her father I realized life was uncertain. You could never know what would happen next.

For example, you might have a normal day. You wake up, take your daughter for a daycare, get to work, pick your daughter and drive home listening to the radio. The radio plays Taylor Swift's Bad Blood and your 3 years old daughter is trying to sing along and life seems happy. Suddenly, you see a car coming out of nowhere even though you're focused to the driving and the next thing you understand is your own daughter screaming.

It feels like the screaming never ended after the accident. Will it ever stop? The only thing you can think about when you're in an ambulance is _waves_. You're supposed to be thinking about your daughter who's bleeding but when you realize - when I realized this is life, all I could think about was waves.

I never knew how bright the hospital lights were, even though I spent most of my time in there. But I'm used to be the doctor. The life saving miracle. I'm not used to being the patient. Doctors and nurses running to different directions repeating: "32 years old women and a 3 years old child got into a car crash. The mother's stable, daughter has lost a lot of blood. That's all we know now."

That's the other thing I keep hearing. It's like a broken record in my head. Sofia screaming and doctors repeating the same thing all over and over again. I need this wave to be over. I want to believe Sofia's going to be fine. If there's a God like I believe - Sofia must survive this. How come only 3 years old child has to go through so much?

Other thing is, when you're thinking about the waves and listening to the broken record your head keeps repeating all over again, this woman walks in saying she's your daughter's doctor. Blond, blue-eyed doctor who tries to make an eye-contact with you, but you try to avoid her, because you're afraid she'll know everything about you if you let her see your eyes.

Like an open book. That's what I felt and I'm still feeling. When she looks at me - damn it, even when she's in the same room I feel like she could read me like an open book and something inside me wants to let her do it. I need someone to read me and accept me. Still, how come we don't love people who have ugly chapters but we can't love books without them.

She, Arizona is a huge wave. The clock keeps ticking and I'm not sure how much time has passed. Somehow my broken record isn't the same anymore. It's like, I can hear her voice on it. Am I out of my mind? I'm a doctor so I should know when someone isn't okay. Am I crazy? Am I hallucinating right now? If I am, when did it start?

Before the crash? In the hospital? Before or after Dr. Robbins? Suddenly, when I'm right in front of my crisis someone gently knocks on the door an opens it. I turn my head and squint my eyes at the light that comes from the hallway.

"I- I'm sorry if I woke you up", someone starts. Not someone, it's Arizona. I gather my self up and rub my eyes so I would get used to the light but she closes the door and comes closer and now I can see her clearly. "What time is it?" I mutter and try to look at the clock but I can't see well. She looks at her phone and says: "It's 8.02".

"I got you some breakfast because I figured you didn't get any and you really should eat so I really hope you like ham sandwich because it was the only thing I could find at this time", she says so quickly that I need to focus really hard to keep up with her. Then she gives me the sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Yeah sandwich is fine, uhm thanks", I keep muttering and open the water bottle. I hadn't realized how thirsty I really was before the moment I took the first sip from the bottle. I look at her while she's on her phone and try to read her. I want to read her like an open book but she's not like me. Her eyes look so sparkly when the light of her phone hits them and i can see her dimples lightly popping out even though she isn't even smiling.

What's on the phone? Who is she texting? Her mother? Boyfriend?

Suddenly the dimples pop up and she's looking at me with her blue eyes. I feel my eyes getting dry and the fear of being an open book is there again so I quickly look down and start eating the sandwich. Then her pager starts ringing.

 _There must be a God._

She immediately reacts to it and gives me the 'sorry' look. Before understanding she's gone and I'm alone - with the broken record.

* * *

People don't usually like hospitals. Who would like them? Well except me. I like hospitals, or at least I used to like them. I look at my hands that are resting on my thighs and think about last night. So much happened in such a small time. I almost lost the only person I really care about, I met this breathtaking doctor and let's not forget about the fact that I almost believed I've gone insane. The clock show it's 8.52. It means I can see Sofia in 8 minutes.

The hallway is empty apart from some interns. I feel so odd being in here. This isn't the hospital I'm used to work at. This is different. It seems like every doctor in here is friends with each other. Where I come from, we barely talk to each other. Well except when we're working. This place feels actually pretty nice.

 _Callie, your daughter almost died and all you can think about is your stupid career_ \- I hear my dad yelling at me in my head.

People face terrible things in different ways. Maybe my way is to think about my career. Maybe my way is to fall for the hot surgeons.

It's like a never stopping debating in my head.

"Calliope Torres?", an unfamiliar voice asks and I swing back to reality. It's the male doctor. _Where's Arizona_?

"Yes", I confirm and get up. He leads me to a room 143 and starts explaining me about Sofia's condition but it's all fog at the background when I see her. Her brown eyes are so scared but she screams: "Mama!"

"Mama's here", I whisper and hold her. Suddenly I realize the broken record stops and I can breathe again. _She's alright_.

"Is everything okay?" I start and Sofia smiles big. "Yes. I'm a big girl now. The doctor told me I'm a big girl now!" she announces happily.

"How come", I laugh and hug her tighter. When I let her go she continues: "She said after sleeping one night without my mama, I become a big girl! I'm a big girl now mama!" Her voice gets louder and she laughs. Suddenly someone behind me says: "Yes Sofia, you're a big girl now!" I quickly turn around and face the blonde surgeon way too close to me. I didn't realize how close she actually was before turning around. For the first time I can smell her scent of vanilla. Is it a perfume or does she actually smell like vanilla?

She quickly takes a step back and I feel my heart beating faster. She looks so breathtakingly amazing. Her hair is on a ponytail and she has some pink lipstick on her lips. "So as Doctor Karev told you, you can take your daughter home tomorrow. We would like to take some tests in case we missed something, which is pretty unlikely but still", she says on a perky tone and takes a quick look at Sofia's chart on her hands.

I have this strange feeling on my body when I look at her. I can't really put my finger on what it is, but it's strange. First I can hear my pulse very clearly, then I can feel my pulse all over my body, after that - the dizziness comes. It happens so fast around her.

"I'm getting home!", Sofia announces and Doctor Robbins walks next to her and sits on her bed.

"You'll get home tomorrow", she says on a lovely tone and I can see how Sofia's face gets a bit sad.

"It's okay, we have a lot of toys here in the hospital and doctor Karev is excellent with toys", She tries to cheer Sofia up.

"I am?", I hear the man behind me and i try to stop myself from laughing a bit.

"You are", Arizona says slowly and I can see authority and so can the man behind me.

"I mean I am!" He says cheerful and tries to smile big.

* * *

She's so quick so i need to run and repeat louder: "Dr. Robbins!". She stops and turns around so I finally get to reach her. Before I understand I'm standing way too close to her than I should so I take a small step back.

"So she's fine?", I start. _Of course she's, fine, I'm not that stupid but I needed at least one more excuse to talk to her_. She smiles big and repeats: "She's fine".

My plan was to ask her for a drink. Well, it was my plan but now I'm standing right in front of her and I realize it would never happen. She moves a bit and gives me the signal that I should say something so I laugh nervously and try to gather my words together.

 _Just do it Callie, if she says no, she says no._

"So I was thinking if you'd like to crab a drink sometime or. I know this is super awkward and weird and I don't really do this all the time, really", I nervously blurt and feel my cheeks getting red. I bite my teeth together and wait for her to say something. Anything.

 _Please._

She gives me the kind of look that I can't say if she's surprised in a good or a bad way. She tries to stutter something, but before she gets to say anything someone from the other side of the hallway yells: "Doctor Robbins!" So she gives me the sorry look for the second time today.

 _Seriously?_

So I'm standing in the middle of the hallway without an answer and feeling like I should cover my face with my hands. My cheeks feel hot and I try to calm down. She didn't get to say a thing so I really shouldn't lose hope yet.

What hope?

She must be straight. I actually asked a straight girl out with me in a hospital.

 _What is wrong with me?_

So I decide to walk. I force myself to move from this situation and before I understand I find myself lying in the on-call room she showed me last night. The bed feels so warm and soft and all I want to do is sleep. But I can't. It actually feels like I'm in the hospital I work at.

She's in there somewhere. What if she's telling everyone about this crazy woman who asked her out even though she's super straight and now the whole hospital is laughing at her. Laughing at me.

Will I ever be able to get out of this room?

The answer might be _no_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Soo I really wish I was as good at writing as some people are but I just like writing this! Tell me if you liked this chapter or if you didn't! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona's POV

It's not like I'd want to say no. I mean once you've met her there's no way you're saying no. But I'm going to say no - am I? I'm sitting at the table in my home and thinking about the two options how to get out of this situation - _booze or cigarette_.

 _Wait, what about no?_ It's been almost two years since I've smoked. Smoking isn't really the kind of thing I do all the time. It's like a habit to ease the stress. Well it was before I found out sex was better and healthier.

 _Drinking_ \- yeah sometimes but I like to remember things. Remember what I've said, who I've flirted with, where I left my wallet. I squeeze my eyes and try to mute my mind. Her voice is all I can hear and I need to get over it and I'm smart enough to know this is the day when a cigarette won't help me enough.

Happily for me, I live a few blocks away from Joe's so I don't need to be sober enough to drive. When I moved to Seattle I knew I needed an apartment close enough to the hospital and when I found this place - well, I was sold.

Just one look into the mirror and a quick change of clothes and I'm ready. I put some pink lipstick on and tell myself this is okay.

 _It's okay to have some fun._

My work starts at 4pm tomorrow day so I'm free to have fun.

Before I leave the house I look at the clock and smile, It's almost 10pm. I'm so free to have fun.

The slight sound of music reaches me even though I'm just standing outside the bar.

 _You have every-damn right to have fun sometimes_. My mind is killing me. It's no big deal to drown your worries by drinking. Well it kind of is, because I'm too damn smart to know that I need to face them again.

Like actually face them - tomorrow, when she's taking her daughter home.

Before thinking any further I open the door and the smell of alcohol gets to me. I walk towards the counter. The place is so full and all I can actually focus on is how long does it take me to get drunk, so I order. I order a vodka and tonic. This should help me to get drunk.

It takes me two rounds to get her voice more silent and four rounds to get it away.

She's the first person to have this kind of effect on me. I've probably had more one night stands that it's okay to have, so this is really bothering me.

It's bothering me because the first time I met her I thought she was straight so I had every right to tell myself I had no hope. I was able to keep myself calm in front of her and to focus on her daughter. Then she decides to ask me out. _Okay, great_. Well to be honest it would have been great if she wasn't my patient's mother.

I'm not the kind of women who takes an advantage of someone who's having a hard time. Like if we would be a thing - which is impossible because I don't date. But if - this one night I come home from work and she's mad at me about something and then we would fight, she would come up with the card 'you took an advantage of me back then'.

And that's the place where I would have nothing to say back because she would have every right to say it out loud, even though it wouldn't be true. I could never use her.

"Well what do I have here?", a familiar sound giggles and sits next to me. She immediately orders and I realize it's Teddy. What on earth is she doing in here?

"Teddy, what are you doing here?", I ask and try to take a sip of my drink but the glass is empty. I'm just about to order one more, when Teddy says: "Uhm, I think you should slow down Arizona". I give her an unhappy look and she continues: "I mean, don't you remember that you texted me about 15 minutes ago that I need to come here?"

I start laughing. No I didn't.

I would remember if I did. I take my phone from my wallet and open my lock screen. Wait, how is it already 23.31? My mind skips the fact that time has passed by way too rapidly and I open my last sent text.

It's true. I actually texted her to come here.

"What's wrong?" She starts and I put the phone back in my wallet.

 _Arizona, you can't tell her._

 _Why? She's your friend you can tell her everything._

 _She would not understand._

I quickly gulp and start laughing nervously: "What do you mean? Everything's awesome!"

Everything was awesome before you showed up here.

Teddy frowns and sighs. "I'm not stupid. You never get this drunk. Just spit it out?"

Damn it Teddy. No, damn it Arizona. Why did I even invite her here? What was I thinking?

I'm too scared that Teddy will find out everything just by looking at me so I try to look on the floor but it's really hard because of the fact I'm way too drunk. I'm way too drunk for this conversation because Teddy knows how to make me speak.

"Arizona just tell me", she says more calm and gives me the 'I'm your friend no matter what'- look. I'm still hesitating.

My eyes lift up of the floor and I start: "You tell no one. By no one I mean no one." My voice is as low as it can be. Teddy nods and leans forward to me, ready to hear what gets Arizona Robbins this drunk.

I start by telling her how hot she is. How amazing her smile is, even though I've seen it for about two seconds. About her dark hair, caramel skin, voice - I actually get so lost in my own world so Teddy interrupts me: "Okay okay I get it, but we're not writing another fifty shades of grey in here so get to the point. What's the problem? You're Arizona Robbins."

Then I mention she's the mother of my patient. _Well a very hot mother_ but still. I explain how I first thought she was straight but later she asked me out and now I'm here, in the bar, telling it to Teddy.

"What if you just skip the part she's your patient's mother? When is your patient getting home anyway?" Teddy tries to come up with a solution.

 _If only you knew Teddy, it's not that simple for me._

"Tomorrow", I bite my teeth together and look at my empty glass, hoping it would be full.

"I just don't understand how you're making it so freaking hard for yourself. She asked you out. I mean, I'm married to a patient at the moment."

Point taken. But Teddy married Henry because she wanted to help him. Also Teddy is Teddy.

"I'm not making it hard, it just doesn't feel right", I defend myself and sigh.

I knew I shouldn't tell her.

"Can we just forget the fact that I just told you this and act like this never happened, please?" I try.

She's quiet for about 5 seconds and says: "Okay, at least for now".

"At least for now", I repeat and order another round. What a lovely day will tomorrow be when she mentions this again. I know her, she doesn't forget these kind of things. Teddy likes to help people, like she helps Henry. She's an ultimate shipper who gets what she wants.

The night gets so much better once we stop talking about Callie. Teddy tells me about how she told her parents about Henry and how her dad is angry at her, because he thinks marriage shouldn't work like that.

In my opinion, their marriage is made of love. Well different kind of love. Teddy loves Henry enough to call him as her husband at least. I could never understand a relationship like that. I don't understand relationships at all.

I hate being in a relationship. Well at least I hated. Lauren made me believe that she could change. She promised me she would never cheat on me.

I loved her with all my heart. She made me feel special and after she showed me how stupid it is to trust someone - I realized it was pointless. It was pointless to fall in love, because I would end up being the one who loves more and you don't want to be the one who loves more.

"Are you listening to me at all?", I hear Teddy's voice and I snap back on earth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm just tired", I explain and act like I'm yawning.

 _Who acts yawning?_

"They called me from hospital so I need to go now, promise me you won't flirt with anyone when you're that drunk, please?" Teddy begs and I just nod. She leaves the bartender a tip and leaves me alone.

I feel more sober than I should and I'm just about to order one more round before I hear _her_ voice coming back. It's back.

I'm too sober, I should order the damn drink now, but I can't.

I want to listen to her voice. First I can't hear her voice well enough to understand but then I can pick a word from there and there.

"Actually it's Calliope. It's pretty stupid, nobody really uses it so please don't use it. People just laugh at it", the voice says. Usually my mind repeats the kind of words she has told me, like: "I know this is super awkward and I don't really do this all the time".

I guess I'm still drunk enough so my mind can come up with these weird sentences. What if her name really is Calliope? _Wait_ how could my mind make that up? I try to look at the bartender but my world is shaking so I end up looking at the table.

 _So I'm not sober yet._

Her voice is still in my head, talking about something I can't focus on because somehow the name Calliope gets stuck in my head. Actually so stuck that I want to hear what it would sound like if I'd say it out loud. I whisper it, but the bartender looks at me, so I guess I said it way too loud.

"Yes?", the voice says behind me and I freeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie's POV

The normal thing you do when your daughter's in a hospital - you stay in the hospital. But when the clock is over 11 at night and she's sleeping you realize you could use a little time off. But I'm sick of hospitals. I see hospitals at my work enough. I actually realized it about 20 minutes ago and I arrived to the closest bar I could find.

I feel so shitty to be honest. Because of the fact that I'm at a bar even though my child is in a hospital - yes. But also because _she_ hasn't talked to me after I asked her out. I haven't even seen her after that. What if she's really avoiding me?

I've been waiting the whole day, but I haven't heard a thing from her. Finally, I find someone who is hot - well not as hot as she is, because once you've met her, all I can say is you would really understand me. But I found this girl who was nice and everything. Like I told Arizona before, I don't really date people like that or ask them out but I need to get her out of my mind. I need to replace her.

Now I'm here. Standing in front of _her_.

No, not the almost hot girl, I'm standing in front of Arizona.

How I got here?

No idea.

I'm not sure if she's drunk but looking at the empty glasses she has in front of her I can be pretty sure she isn't sober. It happened without me even understanding. Suddenly someone was saying my name and my natural reaction was to say yes.

I only wish I was so drunk I wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow, but I haven't had a change to even order yet, so yes - I'll remember everything tomorrow morning.

"Oh damn ittt", she quietly whispers to herself. Her blue eyes find mine so easily and I feel like she's taking my breath away.

Her eyes look so sparkly and I can't look away. I'm drowning.

 _Handle your shit, Callie._

Before I get to say anything she continues on a louder voice: "To be honest, this is what I was trying to avoid the whooole day!", she announces and swings her hands to different directions to stress the 'whole' word.

"Arizona, please don't. It was stupid-"

"No no just let me say it when I'm drunk enough to say it", she speaks over my voice and takes a deep breath.

"No Arizona, I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow, it's not worth it", I insist feeling bad for her. I hate regretting things and I'd hate to make Arizona regret something.

"You're waaay too thoughtful, you know that? This is actually pretty weird, I tried to avoid you the whole day!" she says and laughs on her soft and clear tone.

"Yeah, you told me. Is there like something I could do for yo-"

"Shouldn't you be with Sofia? I mean I'm not a good person to judge and I'm totally not judging but what are you doing here?"

Her words hit me and I feel a lump in my throat. She's right.

"No no no noooo, I didn't mean it like that, let me hug it away!" she starts and gets upp.

So this is what Arizona Robbins is when she's super drunk. Call me crazy but I still find her freaking adorable. The way she repeats her words, and lets not forget about the fact how she says everything without thinking.

Even though I don't want to, I take a step back and avoid her drunken hug.

"You're making it so hard for me, you know that?", she nervously laughs and bites her bottom lip. I can't get my eyes off her pink lips and I whisper: "What?".

"To say no", she continues and laughs like it was a silly question. I quickly look away and feel my cheeks burning. I wish I could just kiss her _right here right now._ Knowing her existence right in front of me makes it so hard to focus on what she's saying. I cross my arms to avoid touching her.

I've never felt such a huge need to touch someone or be close to them as I'm feeling now.

"No to what exact-" I come back to earth.

"Ugh Callie, don't you get it? Who wouldn't want to go out with you?" She says frustrated and I feel like my heart just missed a beat. I shake my head and laugh. "Uhm, yeah right", I roll my eyes and keep my arms crossed even tighter.

"Callie?" A voice says my name and I turn around. It's the girl I was talking with before I found Arizona. What was her name again? Rose? Rosie?

"Shit", I mutter to myself.

"Yeah right so uhm.. Arizona, this is kind of my date." I say involuntary and Rosie offers to shake Arizona's hand. I look at the blonde one and I feel like such a bad person. She puts a huge smile on her face - _that she's used to do at work_ , and shakes Rosie's hand.

"Arizona"

"Rose"

Fuck, it was Rose.

"Kind of date?" Arizona asks and squints her eyes.

"We actually just met and Callie asked if I wanted to-"

"Oookay I think I should go now", Arizona speaks over her words and smiles at me.

"Good bye Calliope, I think I'll see you tomorrow?", she says and softly touches my arm before leaving me standing next to Rose. I smile at her and curse Rose to hell in my mind.

* * *

The hallway is empty and I know I should be in the room with Sofia right now but I told her I need to get some papers signed. Why am I at the hallway?

You could really guess it without me saying it, but I'm waiting for Arizona. I need to talk to her before she says Sofia can go home. I need to talk about yesterday. I feel so shamed because of it. I specifically told her that I don't ask people out just like that and the next time she meets me I'm with someone. Every time I remember how awkward it was, I want to bury my face and set it on fire.

I could pay someone to punch me in the face on this second. What if she's still avoiding me? Is it possible that she puts someone else to send Sofia home? I don't thinks she could go that far. But if she could it would mean I'd probably never see her again. The thought of never seeing her again feels unreal. How could last night be the last time I saw her?

What if she's the only person to have that kind of an effect on me. What if she's the only person in the world?

Then I see her blonde hair on a ponytail and shiny pink lipstick. She's coming to see Sofia. I quickly get up and bite my teeth together before stopping her to enter Sofia's room. "I'm so sorry about last night I really-"

After hearing my words she turns around and I end my sentence confused.

"Just come here?" She looks back at me and I follow her. She opens a door and we get in to a small room. It's full of sheets and some other hospital stuff. Arizona turns the lights on and puts her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry you saw me like that, it was very stupid and inappropriate for me to talk to you like that", she starts and takes a deep breath.

"No it's n-"

"Just let me say this?" She raises her voice and gives me a cold look. Her beautiful blue eyes look so icy and I feel like she's mad at me. Well she has a right to be mad at me, well kind of I guess? To be honest she could punch me in the face and I'd thank her.

Licking her lips before she continues: "You shouldn't feel sorry for yesterday, it's me who was stupid. Also, the answer is no."

"No", I repeat and bite my teeth together.

"I won't get out with you."

"You can't just tell me there's no reason why you wouldn't go out with me and the-"

"I said I was inappropriate last night, isn't that enough?", she raises her voice even more and I understand I don't get a word. I just nod and look at the floor. I don't want to look her into eyes, because I want to feel mad. I want to be angry at her but I seriously can't.

I have every right in the world to be pissed right now, but like I said - she could punch me in the face and I would thank her for doing that.

Arizona opens the door and starts telling me about how good Sofia's condition is and says we are free to go home.

 _What if I don't want to?_

After I get Sofia dressed up I politely shake her hand trying no to let her see how hard it is for me to let go. "Thank you Dr. Robbins", I say and she gives me the same smile I saw last night: "It's nothing really. Good bye Sofia!" She squats a little on Sofia's level.

"Sofia, you know what you should say to Dr. Robbins right now?", I ask and she nods.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins and good bye!"

When we leave the hospital I grab Sofia's hand and thank God in my mind for saving my little angel. Then my phone starts ringing and I left go off Sofia's hand looking at the screen - it's an unknown number.

"Callie Torres", I answer politely.

"Hello, this is Richard Webber from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital."

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you guys for the feedback! It's really nice to know someone's actually reading this! I was actually having a bit trouble at writing this chapter, but when I finally got myself in front of the computer, I got some good ideas and here it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona's POV

I drop the bathrobe and slowly get into my bathtub. The water feels a bit hot against my body but I don't mind. Slowly relaxing myself I close my eyes and try to focus on the relaxing feeling the bath can give me. But no, _my mind is drifting._

From the hot bath to her caramel skin and from the relaxing feeling to her amazing body and curves. I lick my lips and close my eyes - picturing her amazing body and her voice. Wondering what her skin would taste like and how she would react if I'd bite it a little but then cover it with deep kisses.

I'd kiss her lips, her jaw, her neck - oh how I would kiss her neck. I can only imagine how she would try to cover her pleasure but ending up moaning for more. I can picture her hands on my body asking for more. Her hands on my back, fingers pressed against my skin and leaving marks on me, but I wouldn't mind - I'd leave marks on her too.

I can picture her asking for more and I'd give it to her. I'd do it slowly and teasingly, making her beg for more. The thought of her begging for more makes me whimper a little and bite my bottom lip. I'd touch her where she needs to be touched and I'd let her know how amazing she is. I'd tell her how she makes me crazy by calling me 'Dr. Robbins'. I'd even make her call me Dr. Robbins but the most important thing is - I'd want to hear her screaming my name.

Screaming it so loud that I'd need to touch her again and again. I wonder what her eyes look when she needs more, more of me. I can picture her perfect lips shaking and asking for more.

The image of her soft lips between my thighs makes my breath more heavily and I feel a little warmth in my core.

Slowly I start massaging my breasts picturing her hands on them. Picturing how she would pinch my nipples and make me moan. How she would leave wet kisses around my body and go down on me. I lower my right hand to where I feel the need to be touched by her.

I picture her kissing my thighs before finally putting her lips where I need them to be, my clit.

Rubbing small circles on my clitoris I moan a little and arch my back. I bet she would like to tease me too. I bet she would drive me insane with her hands. Dipping one finger in I moan louder her name and imagine how she'd tell me to keep it lower for now.

She'd love to order me. Order me to look into her eyes when she touches me. I curl my middle finger inside me and my back arches more. Curling and dipping my one finger I add one more and I feel the familiar feeling in my stomach.

My breathe getting heavier and heavier, the urge to let go. Her caramel skin, her fingers, lips, body - everything's making me go insane and I feel like I'm closer and closer. Biting my lower lip not to moan any louder I feel I'm going to come. I can hear her husky voice telling me to wait just a bit more. I can picture her fingers driving me crazy and her lips licking my jaw.

So I let go. I Scream her name louder than I was supposed to, but I don't mind. The feeling inside me is driving me crazy and my back arches painfully. I pump my fingers in and out slowly and try to catch my breath.

 _My mind was drifting too much._

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone in there", Teddy mutters and takes a sip of her Coke. Knowing I shouldn't have told her about Callie in the first place I sigh. This is 'the talk'. The bestfriend talk about how you should never drink so much that you need to regret things the next morning.

"But you know, you might never see her again? Like if I was you I'd have banged her. I mean that's what you do Arizona", She continues and my eyes widen. Thanks for the depressing fact Teddy. Like I haven't dreamed about her enough already.

"Teddy! I'm not like that!", I scream and I feel people staring at me so I lower my voice and continue: "I don't just bang people! And second, it would have been so wrong!"

Teddy starts laughing: "But you do!".

Damn I hate her at the moment. Not because she's mean - she isn't really. I hate her because she's right. Why didn't I just let go and sleep with her. It would have been so much easier than having dreams about her and picturing her while bathe.

On the other hand it would have made things even more hard. What if she would have been as talented as she is in my head and I'd be even more desperate than I'm now - which is a lot.

It's okay to have fantasies about people, of course it is. But this one has been driving me crazy for three days and I feel like I'm never going to get over the fact how hot she is. I bet Callie thinks I'm a heartless bitch - which I might be, because of yesterday. I admit I was cold, but only if she knew how much I wanted to touch her.

"Arizona c'mon!" Teddy screams at me and snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Back to earth Dr. Robbins".

"Yeah right okay maybe you're right." I admit and lean on my elbow accepting the fact that my life is way too much about sex.

"Did you know that the head of orthopedic surgery just left! Can't believe he just left", Teddy changes the subject and gossips.

"What? Why?"

"Some family things I heard, but still! I hope Webber is going to find someone as good as he was."

I nod. Dr. Turner was good at his job and easy to work with.

"Anyways, I have a surgery to do later and I have a meeting with Mark so I'll see you later", Teddy says almost casually and I furrow my eyebrows.

"You have a meeting with... With Mark Sloan?" I laugh and shake my head while rolling my eyes. I know Mark makes most of the women in the hospital drool, but even Teddy?

"You have no right to judge me!", Teddy defends herself and I shake my head even more.

"Unbelievable", I mutter to myself when she leaves me sit all alone in the cafeteria.

It takes me two minutes to sit alone when I receive a text from Teddy:

 _'Just met the new chief of orthopedic surgery and she's HOT even though I'm straight!'_

I laugh and text her back:

 _'Didn't you have a meeting to go?'_

 _'Just get your ass in here'._

Am I really going to have this kind of easy way out? I fix my hair a little and sigh - hopefully I am. Am I really ready to get over her?

 _What are you talking about? You weren't a thing so stop thinking about it like that._

I find Teddy from the lobby with Mark and the new surgeon. I only see the back of her but she looks too familiar in that white coat. My pulse gets faster every second and I foresee what's going to face me.

"This is Dr. Robbins!" Teddy explains to the new surgeon and they all turn around to face me. I'm just going to shake her hand when I realize who it actually is. Her brown eyes are staring at mine when she shakes my hand: "Callie Torres, ortho".

I bite my teeth hurtfully together and try to smile but I feel like I failed. Her eyes seem more cold than ever and I feel shocked.

 _She is a surgeon?_

"Callie I was thinking if you'd like to take a drink or two with us tonight? You know, to get to know each other?" Teddy comes up with her brilliant idea and I feel like I'm going to faint. Are you freaking kidding me?

Callie never takes her eyes off mine when she says: "Yeah sure".

I feel like my eyes are locked on hers and I need a way to walk away from this situation. But I have no surgeries, I have nothing to do. Suddenly Callie turns around to face Mark and asks if he could show her around but I'm still freezed.

To be honest, I'm not sure if I can move because of the shock. Mark - as a lovely sex loving bastard as he is offers to show her _everything_ she needs to know about this hospital. _Great_.

When Callie and Mark leave, Teddy starts cheerfully: "I knew she was your type!".

I grab her arm more heavily than I was supposed to and guide us to the closest room I can find. When the door closes behind us Teddy continues: "Arizona for the record that hurt! Second, you need to let go of her and focus on the fact that we have someone new in the hospital!"

I curse Teddy in my head and feel like I need to sit down or I'll faint.

"Besides, didn't you see how she looked at you? I bet she's into you already!", Teddy keeps up and I sigh.

"Teddy it's her!", I scream out louder than I should have.

I feel like I still haven't realized it, but it's _her_. She, **Callie** is the new surgeon in my hospital!

"What?", she laughs but gets serious after seeing my pissed face. "Are you serious?", she lowers her voice.

"Shit Arizona, I just asked her out with us and you didn't say a thing!"

"What was I supposed to say?" I yell at her and sit down on a chair behind me resting my head on my hands. How is this even possible?

 _Freaking Richard Webber. I'm going to kill that bastard._

It's not his fault, well it kind of is, because it was his choice.

"I'll make it up to you, just don't do anything stupid!" Teddy starts and looks at me worried.

"Like what?", I hiss.

"Like get super drunk tonight"

"Wasn't planning to after the last time", I sigh and shake my head in disbelief of what just happened. Teddy nods and looks at her phone worried.

"I'm sorry I really gotta go now, but I'll text you the details! You need to come there, you know that?" She starts and I look her into eyes.

"I know", I sigh and close my eyes.

She leaves me in the room alone and I feel like I should go and ask someone to kill me right now. If I was an optimistic - which I'm not, but if; I should be happy about this. Happy about the fact that it wouldn't be wrong to sleep with her and get my fantasies into real actions but like I said - I'm not an optimistic and I bet she hates me after yesterday.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I just really really want to thank you all for the feedback! I know it was kind of predictable but I hope you like the fact that they're working in the same hospital from now on!**


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona's POV

"I'm so mad right now, you know that?" I give a pissed look at Teddy and continue on curling my hair for tonight with Teddy, Mark and Callie. I hear her giggle and see her from the mirror.

"Yeah I know, but it was an accident and you know it!" Teddy defends herself and starts searching something from my purse. I furrow my eyebrows but keep my eyes on my curling iron to avoid burning my fingers which happens way too often.

"I just love your lipsticks!" She changes the subject after finding a pink one of mine and puts it in her purse. Rolling my eyes I curl the last piece of hair and turn off the curling iron.

"I'm nervous Teddy", I whisper and avoid her eyes. I hate talking about how I feel, it's just so _blaah blaah blaah._ You know what I mean? Teddy sits on my bed in front of me and starts: "You shouldn't really. You know why?" I shake my head like a child that needs encouragement and she continues: "Because you're Arizona Robbins. To be honest, what would be the harm if you'd flirt with her? At least Mark could notice me for once again" I laugh at the last comment and start thinking about her words.

What would be the harm, Arizona? Actually, I don't know. Maybe the fact that she's pissed at me. There's also the feeling I get when I'm around her. I've never really felt something so weird around anyone. Weird isn't really a great word for it, but it's something I've never felt before.

Mixed feelings and the urge to touch her. I could just do her like I do any other girls but something inside me says I need to take care of her. I'ts just so weird. I just have this need to know her better. And it scares me and _it's so damn weird_.

I've never really wanted to touch anyone so bad. I can't decide if I want to kiss her against a freaking wall or hold her against me until we both fall asleep. Whenever we are in a same room I need to do something with my hands to avoid touching her, even just for a bit. I have a small memory about the last time I was drunk and when I left Callie and her date - I touched her.

It wasn't planned and it's pathetic how much I miss it.

It feels so stupid to even think about her like this, we have known each other for such a short time.

"I don't know, maybe she's not my type" I shrug and Teddy starts laughing: "Stop lying AZ! Just think about it, okay?"

Maybe there would be no harm. Maybe I should really pull myself together and just try it. Try to be nice at her at least.

The weird feeling comes back again. It's terrible and it's scary.

The doorbell rings and Teddy automatically gets up to open the door. We both know it's Mark so I don't bother to get up.

"Looking good Altman!" Mark yells and gets in.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

Looking at the water glass in front of me I feel bad that I didn't order a drink like Teddy and Mark did. _Maybe she's not coming?_ That would be a great thing - I guess? Mark is being Mark, flirting with Teddy and I feel like a third wheel. We are sitting at a table that has room for four and luckily for me the free chair is between mine and Mark's and I'm already feeling anxiety about it.

Dreaming about the possibility that I could be at home watching TV and enjoying my free night I take a sip of my water and Mark laughs: "Don't look so pissed! You're gonna scare her away if you didn't already!"

I grin at Mark: "Can you just for once act lik-"

"Hi I'm sorry that I'm late I really didn't know what to dress and I needed to find somebody to take care of Sofia!" The familiar voice starts and she sits next to me. Turning my head to see her I realize I'm holding my breath because of her. She's dressed in a purple dress that shows her curves and I try not to stare. Her hair is straightened and she has red lipstick on which makes her lips look amazing.

From the corner of my eye I notice Mark staring at her too and I feel pissed.

"Wait is Sofia a dog or?" Mark asks and I know I should feel bad for him but I don't. Callie starts laughing. Mark just keeps looking confused so Callie tries to hold her laugh: "Wait, you were serious?"

Mark nods and I giggle a little and notice how Callie's face immediately turns around and our eyes meet for the first time tonight. Quickly I pull myself together and look at Mark. "Sofia is Callie's child", I explain and Mark makes the 'Ooooh' sound.

"Are you sure you have given a birth to a child? I mean look at you!" Mark flirts and I feel like I should punch him for that. Happily I notice Teddy's facial expression and I bet she wants to punch him even more harder. Callie just laughs at his joke and I really hope she just wants to be polite.

She can't fall for that kind of pick-up line, can she?

"I really should order something so wait a second!" Callie says and starts searching for her wallet from his black leather bag. Teddy takes a huge sip of her drink and Mark keeps checking on Callie which makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Damn it, I was so busy and I forgot my wallet in my car. Just wait and I'll go and get-"

"No no! I can pay your drinks!" I order and feel the weird need to take care of her again.

She turns her head to face me. "You don't really have to. You have your own drinks to pay besides!"

Shaking my head I say: "I'm not actually drinking so it's not a problem". She takes a few seconds to think about it and then nods. I'm not sure why I'm doing this but it doesn't matter. Our table is close to the bar so it doesn't take a long time for Callie to order and get her drinks.

So all the four of us, we just talk. Mostly I just listen to their conversation because I don't feel a need to share anything about my mostly boring life and I really like to hear Callie's voice. I notice how she tries to hold her glass with two hands when explaining something but when she gets super excited - like when she explains about how this hospital seems much better than the last one she used to work at, she moves her hands to different directions. I'm so hypnotized about everything she does but the moment when I realize I should have said something about earlier comes way too early.

"People are dancing!", She says and looks around at the drunk people around us. I can tell she's a bit drunk when she announces loudly: "I want to dance!".

I give Teddy a pissed look and she mirrors it because we both know what is going to happen in a few seconds. "Well then you must dance!" Mark says and gets up to dance with Callie. Callie smiles big at him and they go like a few meters away from us. Resting my head on my left hand I look at them.

Mark is kind of living my dream at the moment. I can hear Teddy's sigh beside me and I know she must be thinking about the same thing about Callie.

The jealousy gets to me before I even understand it, when I see Callie's amazing hips moving against Mark. Teddy sits on the chair next to mine and rests her head on her hands too.

"This wasn't supposed to end like this you know?", she sighs and I laugh.

"Is it okay if I take a shot now?" I suggest out loud while I keep looking at those two dancing. Mark is holding Callie's hips and whispering something in her ear. I wonder what he just said, because Callie looks a bit serious after hearing Mark's voice and suddenly I realize we are staring at each other.

"So I could be the only one sitting here because you would be trying to get Callie's attention too? Please no," Teddy mutters pissed. I get my eyes off Callie and laugh.

I knew Teddy and Mark would end up like this, because Mark is the kind of guy who doesn't do relationships - like I don't, and Teddy's the kind of person who needs someone she can trust. Their 'thing' was never going to work.

Besides, who wouldn't fall for someone like Callie?

The night goes on and somehow Callie and Mark come back sitting with us - took them long enough though. Callie keeps taking small shots with Mark and I keep checking on my phone. This would be a great time for Karev to need me at the hospital or for my mother to ask what I want for Christmas this year.

But no one contacts me and I try not to lose it. Mark keeps cheesily flirting with Callie and at some point I find myself nervously laughing at his cheesy comment which goes: "So tell me, if you'd have to choose one of us, who would you choose?" _Are we in high school? How drunk are you Mark Sloan?_

After hearing a small laugh that escapes my lips before I even realize it Callie looks at me and I immediately freeze praying that somebody would get me out of this situation.

"Oh wow, it's already over 11pm and we all have work tomorrow!", Teddy saves me and points at the clock on the wall. Mark doesn't take his eyes of Callie because he wants to hear the answer but Callie ignores him.

"Shit! I'm sorry I really need to go and get Sofia but thanks it was fun!", Callie worries and gets up. I quickly get up after her and the feeling of taking care of her is there again. I pay the bartender for Callie's shots and run after her.

She's standing outside the bar looking at her phone.

"Hey is everything okay?" I ask and walk next to her. She shows me her phone and explains: "My battery just died and I really need to go and get Sofia but I can't reach my mother".

I nod.

"Wait, you're not going to drive aren't you?" I ask worriedly and she laughs: "No, I was supposed to get a cab and get my car tomorrow after work but I guess I don't have much options left."

I search for my phone and give it to her.

"You can call a cab on my phone", I offer and try to smile at her.

She nods and stars dialing a number on it. After calling she gives me my phone back and I can't really say whats going on in her mind right now. She looks a bit happy and sad at the same time.

"Callie, are you ok-?"

Turning her head to the right so I can't see her face she laughs: "Oh yeah I'm great!"

I furrow my eyebrows confused. After a few seconds she turns her face and looks at me. I feel a need to hold my breath to not to say anything stupid and I feel like I can't get my eyes away from hers. I don't think I even want to.

Suddenly Callie shakes her head and says: "No okay this is full of shit and you know it, Arizona! I'm just gonna go now"

Widening my eyes in confusion of her sudden mood change I peep: "What?"

Callie laughs a bit and continues: "You're moody. Way too moody!"

"Moody", I repeat her words slowly and keep my eyes on hers.

"Moody. Like, yeah lets date, uhm nope you're my patients mother not happening after all", she starts and I feel annoyed.

"You know-" I try to talk over her voice but she keeps on going: "Oh I can buy your drinks, but on second thought look pissed when you talk to other people." She pretends to be me and I feel guilty, because it's true. Well kind of true. It's not that simple after all and the thought, that she thinks I change my opinion for fun makes me mad.

"I'm not moody!" I defend myself and shake my head.

"Oh but you are!", she raises her voice and continues: "But just so you know, I thought you were different when I first saw you but you're so moody and it drives me crazy, and you don't really have to choose what to feel anymore because I'm not looking for anything like this!"

Blinking my eyes in disbelief I just shrug and mutter: "Okay".

Callie closes her eyes for a few seconds realizing I'm not gonna argue about this. Taking a deep breath she whispers: "No you know what, I'm sor-"

"No just let it go! See you at work tomorrow." I say and turn around, because I don't want to fight over something like this. She's drunk and maybe she doesn't mean what she's talking about, but I have no reason to stay.

"Arizona are you serious?" She raises her voice after me, but I keep on walking.

* * *

The next morning I walk in the hallway trying to keep it together even though I didn't get any sleep last night. All I could think about was the stupid word 'moody'. The memory of dancing Callie with Mark was enough as a nightmare for me.

Callie should know that I'm not the kind of person she described last night. I don't change my mind for fun. I have reasons.

 _Don't we all?_

One step, two step - I try to keep my mind clear when Alex yells: "Robbins!" and runs next to me gasping for air.

"Yeah?" I answer and try to sound like a person who slept last night.

"Wow what happened to you?"

"First, nothing. Second, you don't talk to me like that and you know it!" I raise my voice and stop walking so I can face him.

"Uhm okay? I was just thinking about if you could go and see this patient's parents at some point? They're being pissed at me because I'm an intern and they don't trust me so just go and say I'm good?" Alex hands me the patients chart and I take a small look at it and nod.

"Arizona do you have a second?" I hear another voice and I turn around to face Callie now. Alex quickly looks at both of us and points at the chart: "Just take a minute to tell the parents, okay? " And leaves us alone.

I start walking again to the elevators and Callie runs after me.

"Arizona just-"

"I'm kind of busy right now so hmm... no!" I explain and smile at her and keep on walking. I stop and wait for the elevator and hope that she understand I'm not going to talk to her. I don't want to talk.

"Just a moment Arizona!"

I quickly turn around so I see her eyes and lower my voice: "My name is Dr. Robbins and I'm sorry but I don't have time!"

She rolls her eyes a little and takes a deep breath: "You don't have any surgeries, because I checked and if you want to say I'm a stalker then be my guest but just for a moment!"

I bite my teeth together and mutter: "Fine, but I really do have some work to do!" _It's a lie._

There really isn't any work for me this early because I have Alex. Looking at the chart in my hands I realize that's one thing to do but it honestly can wait.

So we go to the same on-call room I showed to Callie the first night we met at the hospital and Callie closes the door behind us.

Awkward silence.

"I don't really have time for this!", I sigh and put the chart on a table ready to get rid of this conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie's POV

It's not like I wouldn't know I'm hot. Well at least I know if I went to a bar I could get almost anyone. _Anyone but Arizona freaking Robbins, though_. And she's the only one I've ever wanted this bad. She's the only one who can take my breath away the way she does it. Her eyes are the most amazing thing I've ever seen and her dimples are the most adorable thing I've ever noticed on anyone. I don't get it how somebody can be so adorable but so freaking hot at the same time. I park my car next to the hospital. I'm supposed to meet Arizona, Teddy and Mark in the bar next to the hospital and I think about my plan.

Wondering if I even have a plan. My plan is to ignore Arizona. That's a hard plan. I'm going to ignore her because she's cold. She seems warm and lovely but she acts cold. I wish she wouldn't be so cold. I wish she could feel the same things that I feel. It's the only thing that I want at the moment. I want that seeing me takes her breath away and I want to hear it.

I'm aware of the fact that I'm late so I quickly leave my car at the parking lot and open the familiar door of the bar.

The first thing I notice is the huge amount of people in such a small bar. I can notice some interns from the hospital and even some attendings. Then I notice her. Well them actually. I can see she's pissed at Mark about something because she's giving him the same fake smile I got a few days ago.

Trying to keep my eyes out of her but it's hard. Why does she have to do everything so hard for me? Her hair looks amazing - it's on gentle waves and her lips look good when she's using the pink lipstick. It's the same one she uses at work too, I guess.

"Hi I'm sorry that I'm late I really didn't know what to dress and I needed to find somebody to take care of Sofia!" I explain them and sit on the chair that's between Mark and Arizona. I notice how Arizona snaps a little and I feel her eyes on me, but I try to ignore her like I was planning to.

The need to see her dimples is huge but I fight against it and end up smiling at Mark.

"Wait is Sofia a dog or?" Mark asks confused and I start laughing, but then I realize there's no way he could have known.

I try to hold myself from laughing again and I ask: "Wait, you were serious?"

Mark nods at me and I hear Arizona's giggle for the first time tonight and I can't help myself from turning my head to see her eyes. She immediately freezes, but quickly looks away from my eyes and explains to Mark: "Sofia is Callie's child".

Even the damn way she says my name gets me weak.

Mark gives me the 'Ooooh' sound smiling big and starts: "Are you sure you have given a birth to a child? I mean look at you!". I start laughing and just shake my head. I find Mark funny. He's charming, good looking and everything, but she's not Arizona. I look at Teddy for the first time tonight and notice how pissed she looks when taking a huge sip of her drink.

Realizing I should order some drinks too, I say: "I really should order something so wait a second!"

Searching for my wallet from my bag I realize I left it in the freaking car and I need to go back. I quickly get up and start explaining: "Damn it, I was so busy and I forgot my wallet in my car. Just wait and I'll go and get-"

But Arizona interrupts me by saying: "No no! I can pay your drinks!"

She shows me her amazing dimples for the second time today and I feel a light feeling in my stomach.

"You don't really have to. You have your own drinks to pay besides!" I try to convince her but she shakes her head and says: "I'm not actually drinking so it's not a problem".

She could practically dominate me with those dimples.

It takes me a few seconds to think about if I'm going to let her do it. I can feel Teddy's eyes on me and I feel rude to say no so I just end up nodding and getting my drinks. We spend the night by talking. Well mostly the talking is my job, because alcohol has that kind of affect on me. Also, I feel Arizona's eyes on me.

I keep my hands on the glass of my drink to avoid accidentally touching her because all the four of us are sitting very close to each other because of the fact that the table is small. Teddy tells us about his ex-husband and after I hear he was her patient at first, I look at Arizona but she ignores it and acts like she wasn't listening to Teddy at all.

I end up telling them about Sofia's first steps and about my last hospital. I really enjoy myself but I notice Arizona doesn't say much. Whenever I look at her she smiles and shows me the freaking dimples and I feel myself falling for them harder and harder time after time.

Suddenly the alcohol hits me and I realize I don't deserve to be treated like this. I don't deserve to be treated like Arizona treats me and I realize I should show her that I'm wanted.

I know I'm wanted. So yeah, I start: "People are dancing!" I point at the other people around us and continue: "I want to dance!"

Please Mark, do it.

"Well then you must dance!" Mark gets up and I feel saved. I give my best smile at him and we go dancing a few meters from the table. I've always liked to dance and when I was a teenager I used to take some lessons too. So I try to show her.

Show her what she's missing. I have the feeling that she's looking at us so I get even closer to Mark and keep on dancing. Suddenly he whispers in my ear: "I know what you're doing, but I'll help you with Robbins". Right after his words I find myself from staring at Arizona and I freeze. Well I keep on dancing but something inside me freezes.

How does he know? I try to get my eyes of her but there's something magical in them and I can't help myself from staring. But Arizona can and she looks at Teddy and laughs about something.

 _Freaking Arizona._

"What?" I turn around to face him and act like nothing happened and so does Mark.

"I know you and Robbins have something going on, but I'm a great friend after all so keep on dancing"

"We don't", I lie but Mark smiles even bigger.

"Yeah right, whatever you say."

We keep on dancing and I try to ignore the fact that Mark knows. I feel Arizona's eyes on me and I swing my hips against Marks body while enjoying the music. It's fun, but I wish Mark was Arizona. It takes 4 songs for us to get back on the table because my heals are killing me. I somehow end up taking small shots with Mark. Well, not kind of - I do it because I want to have fun and ignore Arizona like I was supposed to.

Mark is actually funny and I enjoy spending time with him. Time goes on but then Mark does a stupid move by asking: "So tell me, if you'd have to choose one of us, who would you choose?"

Immediately I hear Arizona laughing and I turn my face to see her. It's like a reaction. Whenever I hear her laugh I must see her eyes and dimples. Arizona stops laughing after I turn my head and I keep on staring at her.

"Oh wow, it's already over 11pm and we all have work tomorrow!" Teddy starts and I realize it's late. I thank Teddy in my mind for saving me.

"Shit! I'm sorry I really need to go and get Sofia but thanks it was fun!" I say and quickly get up. I almost forgot Sofia. Well I could never forget her but the time flew fast.

I quickly walk outside realizing I need to call a cab. Trying to open up my phone I realize the battery has died and I'm lost.

 _Shit._

"Hey is everything okay?" I hear Arizona's voice and suddenly she's standing next to me looking at my phone. Showing her my phone I explain: "My battery just died and I really need to go and get Sofia but I can't reach my mother."

Nodding Arizona asks: "Wait, you're not going to drive aren't you?"

Why would she even care?

I start laughing and shake my head: "No, I was supposed to get a cab and get my car tomorrow after work but I guess I don't have much options left."

Suddenly she gives me her phone and says: "You can call a cab on my phone". She's smiling at me again. Dialing the number I call to get a cab and hand Arizona her phone back.

The alcohol burns in my stomach and I feel frustrated about the fact how nice she is.

"Callie, are you ok-?"

I turn my head to the opposite direction so I can gather myself up before saying: "Oh yeah I'm great!".

At the same time I turn my head and face her. She looks worried and I feel my eyes drifting from her eyes to her lips. I can feel my throat drying and my pulse raising.

What if she does this on purpose?Like tomorrow she's going to be super cold again. _Oh no, nobody does that to Callie Torres anymore._

"No okay this is full of shit and you know it, Arizona! I'm just gonna go now", I blurt without thinking. Widening her eyes she peeps on a soft voice: "What?"

So I continue. I continue without thinking about it but it doesn't matter.

"You're moody. Way too moody!"

"Moody", she repeats slowly after me and I continue: "Moody. Like, yeah lets date, uhm nope you're my patients mother not happening after all!"

"You know-", she tries to talk but I keep on going: "Oh I can buy your drinks, but on second thought look pissed when you talk to other people."

Shaking her head she defends herself: "I'm not moody!"

I raise my voice: "Oh but you are! But just so you know, I thought you were different when I first saw you, but you're so moody and it drives me crazy, and you don't really have to choose what to feel anymore because I'm not looking for anything like this!"

 _Silence._

Shrugging she mutters: "Okay", and I realize I was stupid. She isn't the kind of person who would argue with a drunk person. She's way too good for this kind of shit. I close my eyes and feel like an idiot. Taking a deep breath I try: "No you know what, I'm sor-", but she interrupts me by saying: "No just let it go! See you at work tomorrow."

And she turns around and starts walking. Walking away from me.

"Arizona are you serious?" I raise my voice but for nothing. I screwed up.

* * *

Closing the door behind us I take a deep breath.

"I don't really have time for this!" Arizona starts again and puts someone's chart on a table.

 _Just say you're sorry._

Saying sorry isn't really the easiest thing for me because I hate being wrong and I hate to accept the fact how rude I was last night.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm just sorry and I didn't mean it", I start and look on the floor because I feel too ashamed to look her into eyes.

She says nothing so I go on: "I think I was just having a bad night or something and I really shouldn't have said those things to you"

"I'm not the only moody one in this room!" She starts out of nowhere and I look her into eyes.

"What?" I ask confused.

Arizona licks her lips before repeating: "I'm not the only moody one in here!"

"What? I said I'm sorry, Arizona! I'm trying to apologize and you're making it sound like I want to fight!"

Arizona raises her voice: "Oh so now I'm the one who wants to fight, oh great! Is there something else I should know?"

Without even thinking about it twice I blurt out loud: "Well yeah! I just-, I don't understand! I know I'm hot. Like you heard Mark saying last night. And I'm funny, I swear. Also I'm great at making food and-, and the point is that almost anyone would take me but you won't and why won't you?"

I feel my pulse raising up fast and the feeling like I can't breath comes in seconds. Blue eyes are staring into mine and I feel like I should leave the room now. I don't know what she's supposed to say and I don't think even she knows it.

"You think I don't know that?" She raises her voice and I'm surprised by her answer.

"You think that I don't want you, Calliope?"

This is the part where I don't know what to say but suddenly she starts walking towards me and gently pushes me against the door so I'm between her and the door. She takes a crab of my wrists and holds them against the door and I can't help but stare her pink lips.

What is she doing? I feel like I can't control myself but before I get to do anything her lips get closer to my ear and she whispers: "Is this what you want me to do?" Her breath feels too good against my skin and all of my senses fill of her lovely scent.

She keeps her hold on my wrists and I'm staring at her lips again.

"Look me in the eyes, Calliope", she demands and the breathing gets harder for me. I find her blue eyes quickly and bite my lower lip to hold myself from kissing her.

"Say what you want", she says and I feel the feeling in my stomach again. I can't say a word and I feel the grip of her hands getting stronger.

Her lips find their way close to my ear again and she whispers: "Is this how close you want to be to me?

"The door isn't locked" I heavily breathe out and she looks amused.

"What do you think that is going to happen?" She continues and gets teasingly closer to me her body pressed against mine. She comes closer with her lips and I try to reach them but she pulls back a little.

"Don't you dare to move Calliope. If you move again, I'll stop and I don't think you want that." Her voice demands and I stop. _Why is she doing this?_

I feel like my whole body is on fire on the places she's touching me. Her small body pressed against mine shouldn't feel this good. Her hair is tickling my neck and her hands feel so soft against my wrists.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" She continues on a low voice and I say nothing because I'm not even sure is this happening. I'm fighting so hard to not to move but she's making it so hard.

"You think I'm gonna rip off your clothes and do it in here, in the hospital?", She goes on and I feel my throat drying. If she would do that I'd would be fine with it.

"You want to do it in here? The other question is, with who? I mean, with the date you had in the bar?" She teases me and I can't believe she's bringing the girl from the bar to this.

"Or with Mark Sloan?", she continues.

I shake my head and she smiles a little.

"You know, I might seem like a cold bitch to you but I'm not. Even though I say I can't do this it doesn't mean I don't want to", she whispers in my ear. Between the words her lips slightly touch my ear and it causes me to let out a small whimper.

The smile on her lips gets even bigger and she shakes her head. "Don't you get it how hard it is for me to not to touch you", she whispers and her lips touch my ear again and I'm sure she does it on purpose.

"I wish you could know how much your existence in the same room can affect me." She whispers and licks her lips. I moan a little as she continues: "If only you knew how much I want you, Calliope".

"Arizona please", I breathe out and she looks me into eyes. Her eyes have never looked so blue and her lips so kissable. I can't do this anymore.

So I quickly wrap a hold of her hips and turn us around so she's against the door now. I put my forehead against hers and try steady my breathing.

"Don't", she demands on a low tone but I can't help it when my lips find hers and I feel the need to be touched by her. She immediately responds to the kiss and it makes me lose control even more. I gently put my hands on her cheeks and slightly suck her bottom lip. Arizona moans a little and I deepen the kiss. I feel my whole body going crazy because of the taste of her lips but then out of nowhere she pushes me away and turns her head to the side.

"I said no", she breathes out and looks at the floor avoiding my eyes.

"Arizona do-"

She quickly opens the door behind her and leaves me standing in the on-call room.


End file.
